


Filet

by Azrazae



Category: Hemlock Grove
Genre: F/M, Knifeplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-18 14:50:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18701791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azrazae/pseuds/Azrazae
Summary: You're a chef. You're also Roman's girlfriend. As a gift, you decide to prepare your boyfriend a special birthday dinner, but he has other plans.





	Filet

You'd been preparing dinner for Roman's birthday when it happened: A minuscule cut on your finger; The result of a dull-bladed knife. It hadn't affected anything, so you rushed to the sink to clean the wound and knife.  
"Damn thing." You cursed under your breath. A knife should never need sharpening.  
You were thankful to be in the Godfrey kitchen, however. Their stock of odds and ends was remarkable. Roman had a pension for hiring private chefs. He was thrilled to find out that you were one, yourself. You were painfully reminded of this fact as you dressed your cut, but you knew you would do anything for your obnoxious, oversized, delinquent boyfriend. After all, you loved him.  
As you rummaged through a tall cabinet, pulling out a knife sharpening steel, you sighed to yourself. You were going through so much effort for a simple steak dinner. You began to run the knife against the steel. Back and forth, you dragged it. The sound of it was hypnotic and reminded you of a slasher movie.  
After a minute you gently pressed your thumb against the blade of the knife; Not hard enough to draw blood, but enough for you to know it could do so. Satisfied, you rinsed it in the sink and returned to your cutting board.  
You began slicing the steaks into elegant medallions. You knew Roman would only eat the best, so imported Wagyu cut into Filet Mignon medallions was the only way to go; Cooked to not a single second above rare, of course.  
Suddenly, as you worked, you felt warm breath on the back of your neck, making your hair stand on end. You turned your head as Roman wrapped his hands around your waist.  
"You're not supposed to be in here!" You scolded as he began placing kisses on your neck.  
"It's my birthday." He reminded you.  
"That's exactly why, Roman!" You continued, unable to hide the little purr that escaped you as he nibbled at you.  
"You're not going to ask me how long I've been here?" He hinted, sliding a hand down to your occupied one.  
"Okay, I'll bite." You replied.  
"You never bite." He teased.  
"If you don't get the hell out of here, I just might." You jokingly elbowed him with your free arm.  
"I saw you cut your finger a few minutes ago." Began Roman, "I watched you sharpening the knife." He paused, pulling you closer to him, "I watched, I listened, and then I started thinking: What if we went out and ate later?"  
Your face contorted in confusion, "But I've been planning this for weeks. You don't want me cooking for you?"  
"Of course I do," Roman hummed in your ear, "But seeing you in here; In your element. Seeing you with that knife in your hand just made me too crazy."  
"Roman," You began to protest, but he was having none of it.  
"Why don't you just come upstairs with me. Bring the knife. I have some ideas." He stepped back, dragging his fingers across your body, beckoning you to follow.  
"Roman, why are you so freaky?" You laughed at the absurdity of his suggestion.  
"Maybe you make me that way." He fibbed. You turned your attention back to the task at hand, ignoring him. His belligerence began to grow. His brow furrowed in frustration. His eyes bored holes into the back of your head. When you didn't respond to his childish behavior, he grabbed your wrist tightly, causing you to let go of the knife.  
"That wasn't a joke, sweetheart." He explained. You knew he was seriously upset when he brought out the pet names.  
"Jesus Christ!" You cried, "You could have made me cut myself again!"  
Roman rapidly snaked his other hand around you, grabbing the knife before you could do anything to stop him. When he released you from his grip, you spun around, watching him as he gingerly washed the knife. His eyes caressed the blade almost as softly as his fingers.  
"Come with me." He requested, his voice latent with lust. You swallowed your nerves, knowing that you had been keeping your love of knives a secret from Roman for too long. You had no idea he would be so open to that type of foreplay.  
"Okay." You nodded your head, "But that's not the knife we're using."  
Roman glared at you, furious that you were continuing to argue. He watched as you opened the knife drawer, pulling out a small paring knife.  
"That little thing?" He almost laughed as you pushed the drawer closed and approached him.  
You used the blade to hush him, placing it against his pillowy lips. The knife was small, yes, but it was easy to maneuver. A chef's knife was clunky.  
"Do you want me to cut you, Roman?" You asked.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is short. It's something that just came to me and I had to write it out. Please let me know if you would like more of this! I'd be happy to write out a whole, kinky, smut-filled chapter if you all want it!


End file.
